Far Away
by Michelle Black a.k.a Elle
Summary: “I'm sorry . . . because I can't do this anymore,” I said, gesturing around. He pulled back, out of my arms, and looked at me with a pained expression. “Why?” he asked softly.My first and last if I have a say in it twilight story. so READ and REVIEW


**Disclaimer****:****_I do NOT own Twilight or Edward or, for that matter, Harry Potter._**

**I'm Sorry**

"I'm sorry," I said. He gave no response and, for a moment, I wasn't sure if he had actually heard me, seeing as my voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Why are you sorry?" Edward finally asked, taking my face in his hands and gently tilting my head upward to face him.

_God, he's breathtaking, _I thought, gazing into his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry . . . because I can't do this anymore," I said, gesturing around.

He pulled back, out of my arms, and looked at me with a pained expression. "Why?" he asked softly. Even this simple word sounded as if it cost him inconceivable pain. I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry.

"Why?" he demanded – louder this time - grabbing my shoulders and shaking them a bit to get my attention. I looked up at him for a moment before averting my gaze again. _Come on Michelle, what happened to your courage? _I berated myself.

"You . . . you weren't suppose to last long," I began hesitantly. "You were only going to be a temporary thing. I thought that I was just going to read it and move on. I wasn't expecting to fall in l-" I cut myself off, refusing to look at him. _You've made your decision, Michelle._

I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. _Get it over with._ "But that still doesn't change my original plan. I have to return - back to Harry and everyone else." I winced as his expression abruptly darkened.

He looked away and whispered so softly I barely caught it. "Harry's your boyfriend, I take it." He sounded jealous. I laughed; for the first time today, I actually _laughed_.

"What's so funny?" Edward demanded, glaring.

Regaining control of my laughter, I managed to answer. "Harry isn't my boyfriend. He's my twin brother, you idiot." I couldn't help but smile as a pale blush suffused his cheeks – and, for a vampire that is quite a feat.

"Oh," he said, talking only to his immaculate shoes. "When you said Harry, I . . . I thought.."

I interrupted him. " I know what you thought and it's okay. But you need to understand that he – Harry - _is_ important . In fact he is _the_ most important person in my life."

"Are you sure?" he asked me, his eyes searching my face.

I knew what he meant. "Yeah . . . I'm sure." My voice cracked on the final word.

"Shh," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close to his strong chest. Gradually, I felt the soft fabric of his shirt grow damp under my cheek. It shocked me; I hadn't realized until now that I was crying. Burying my face in his chest again, I continued to sob quietly. At any other time I would have been mortified to be crying in front of Edward Cullen, but now. . . . Now it barely registered in my mind.

Edward didn't seem to mind either. He continued to stroke my hair, whispering words of comfort into my ear. I only cried harder, knowing that – despite his assurances that it would _all be okay –_ I was leaving him behind.

_Michelle, you knew this day would come, _I attempted to convince myself._ You know you can't have both worlds. Edward can take care of himself; he has the Cullens, not to mention Bella. Harry needs you and if you're really telling the truth , Draco is the one you want. _With a deep breath, I pulled away from Edward.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have led you on . . . I. . . ." Placing a cold finger over my pink lips, Edward effectively silenced me.

"Michelle, it's alright. I understand. Really, I do. I have Bella after all." His eyes grew tender as he mentioned his wife's name. "And there's someone waiting for you too, right?"

"Not really." I shook my head, trying not to look _too _forlorn.

"But what about that Draco guy?"

"What? How did you. . . ?"

"Mind reader, remember." He tapped his forehead and I could have sworn I saw his lips twitch slightly. "I'd rather not talk about it," I said.

He just nodded his head in understanding – or was it sympathy? I wasn't sure if he had read my mind or not this time, wasn't even sure I _wanted _to know.

"Thanks for understanding." I gave him a tiny, sad smile before turning back towards my house.

"Michelle, wait." I felt Edward's cold hand encircle my upper arm. It was a fairly warm night but still, I shivered. I attempted to turn my back on him again.

"Michelle, please wait. I just want to try something."

"No, I . . . I can't." _This is too painful._

"Please, just think of it as a farewell gift," he said with a pleading look. I would have called it a "lost puppy" expression, but vampires are anything but cute and cuddly. Nevertheless, it did the trick.

"Oh, alright," I said with a sigh. He smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much before his face became serious. Bending down slowly, he stopped with his face an inch from my lips.

"Michelle," he breathed, and my eyes fluttered shut before his lips caught mine in a long, blissful kiss. Finally, after what seemed like several eternities, I pulled away. Otherwise, I knew, I never would. Edward still had his eyes closed, a tiny smile playing around his lips.

"Take care of yourself," I whispered in his ear. Then, one last time, I leaned forward and – ever so softly – kissed his forehead. Then, turning around – before I could have another chance to change my mind – I walked back toward the house. The urge to turn back, to rush into Edward's strong arms, was so strong it almost overpowered me.

_No, Michelle. This is not your world, remember?_

However, as I opened the door to my house, I couldn't help but turn around. There was nothing there, no sign that any supernatural creature – let alone a vampire named Edward Cullen – had ever existed.

"I did make the right choice. . . . Didn't I?" I asked the empty yard.

The rustling of the wind was my only answer.


End file.
